This proposal seeks to develop a clinically useful artificial oral mucosa. Covering epithelial and connective tissue defects in the oral cavity is a problem, in preprosthetic, periodontal, and cancer surgery, in which special demands are made on the function and quality of the graft. Current methods of providing mucosal substitutes are inadequate. A recently developed collagen-glycosaminoglycan membrane will be tested as an artificial mucosa. Results will be evaluated using histologic and wound size determinations.